


Survivor: Ember Island

by somethingyousaid (izquierda16)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (again just the canon-typical zuko stuff), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - Survivor (TV), Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Reality TV, Self-Indulgent, Survivor (TV) - Freeform, i don't think you all understand just how self indulgent this is, quite possibly my magnum opus, the lovechild of my greatest obsessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izquierda16/pseuds/somethingyousaid
Summary: PIANDAO (VOICEOVER): On the farthest reaches of the Fire Nation archipelago, one of the greatest adventures on television is about to begin...Sokka is a Survivor superfan and strategy analyst. Zuko could REALLY use the million dollar prize. The Gaang meets on multi-national television, and more than one life is turned upside-down.(NO PREVIOUS SURVIVOR KNOWLEDGE NECESSARY TO READ!)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	Survivor: Ember Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're coming here after reading painted through a dream--hi!! i know this one is a bit different, but stick with me and i hope you'll enjoy it!! (also sorry about the lack of update but this DEMANDED to be written)
> 
> without further ado....welcome to my long-term, self-indulgent passion project!!! (you guys have NO IDEA how long i've been sitting on this one) no previous Survivor knowledge is needed to read and enjoy--i've written the story so that the basic structure of the game is simplified and explained as we go, but if you want a quick summary of how a typical Survivor season plays out, just jump to the end notes!
> 
> also, some of the challenges in this fic are inspired by real survivor challenges! (i can add hyperlinks if you all want to watch!)

————

SURVIVOR: EMBER ISLAND

EPISODE 1: “LIKE FIRE AND ICE”

OFFICIAL TRANSCRIPT

FOR INTERNAL USE ONLY

DO NOT DISTRIBUTE

————

PIANDAO (VOICEOVER): On the farthest reaches of the Fire Nation archipelago, one of the greatest adventures on television is about to begin.

_The camera focuses on two speedboats, one red, one blue, bouncing through the water towards a tropical island._

PIANDAO (VO): Twelve first-time castaways have gathered here, just outside of the beautiful Ember Island, prepared to outwit, outplay, and outlast each other for the chance to win one million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor!

_The camera switches from an overhead shot to a tighter shot of the blue boat. Six young adults are inside, all dressed in various shades of blue. Close up of a tanned man with a stalk of grass between his teeth._

JET (VO): I absolutely believe I have what it takes to become Sole Survivor. I’ll win them all over with my charisma, then take them out in the dead of night.

_The camera pans across the boat, landing on a man with a shaved head and blue arrow tattoos._

AANG: (VO): Well, I know a lot of people say “I didn’t come here to make friends,” but I, uh, kinda came here to make friends? I am _so_ excited to play the game!

_The focus shifts to the back of the boat, where a man with a ponytail and a bone choker stares out at the water._

SOKKA (VO): I’m a _Survivor_ super-fan. I’ve studied all the past seasons, all the best plays, all the worst moves. I’m the man with the plan. I’m ready to win this!

_Switch to an overhead drone shot that pans in towards the red boat. Likewise, six young adults in shades of red sit inside. Close up of a regal-looking woman with her hair in a topknot._

AZULA (VO): I was born to rule. Winning _Survivor_ should be easy enough.

_The focus shifts to Azula’s side, where a muscular young man sits._

CHAN (VO): I’m bringing the brawn _and_ the beauty. I’m gonna run this tribe all the way to the end.

_The camera pans across the boat, landing on a woman with a long braid and a pink and red ensemble._

TY LEE (VO): I’m so happy to be here! I’m sure these challenges have nothing on the circus!

PIANDAO (VO): With one of our most dynamic, exciting casts yet, this season promises to be one for the ages.

_The camera focuses on Piandao, who is dressed head to toe in rugged sportswear. The shot slowly zooms out, revealing that he is standing on a pillar of rock in the ocean, Ember Island in the background. Piandao places his hands on his hips, undeterred by the crashing waves around him._

PIANDAO: Thirty-nine days, twelve castaways, one Survivor!

DISPLAY _SURVIVOR: EMBER ISLAND_ LOGO. CUE THEME.

————

Sokka is _so_ beyond excited. As he steps off the boat, he can’t help but shoot Katara a blinding grin. She chuckles, matching his smile with slightly lower wattage. In the corner of his vision, Sokka senses a camera zooming in on the two of them, attempting to capture a few shots of the siblings from the South.

_Holy shit that’s actually Piandao holy shit!_

On the beach before them stands the host, as well as two colored mats— one blue, one red. Sokka attempts to rein in his fanboy urges as he walks to the blue mat.

As they walk, Sokka allows himself a moment to officially size up his team. He knows just how critical it is to have a strong group in the early days of competition. If they can win all of their challenges, they’ll be better fed, and he won’t have to worry about anyone from their tribe being sent home.

Besides him on the mat is a lanky bald guy with blue arrow tattoos covering his arms, legs, and head. Sokka doesn’t even want to _think_ about how long those must have taken. On his other side is a man with tanned skin and wild brown hair, fully immersed in chewing a piece of grass. Directly in front of him is Katara, bouncing ever so slightly in her brand-new sneakers. In front of the arrow kid is a short girl with black hair, holding a long white cane.

_She’s blind,_ Sokka realizes with a start. 

On Katara’s other side is a young woman with short brown hair, and wickedly sharp eyeliner. She looks up, making eye contact with him for a moment, then looks away with a smile. Sokka can feel himself blushing. 

“Welcome to _Survivor: Ember Island!_ ” Piandao shouts. The beach breaks out in cheers.

“For the next 39 days, this deserted island just a few nautical miles away from Ember Island will be your new home! This is a very promising group, and I hope you’re all ready to outwit, outplay, and outlast each other to win the title of Sole Survivor. Oh, and the million dollar prize!”

More cheers accompany this statement. _What I could do with a million dollars?_ Sokka wonders. _Finally build some of my prototypes… help put Katara through med school…_

“Many of you are strangers to each other.” Piandao pauses for a moment, allowing the players to size each other up. “Some of you are not. In fact, this season, we happen to have a brother-sister duo on each team!”

With those words, Sokka feels another wave of vulnerability as the black eyes of several cameras swing towards him and Katara. He knows, logically, that the same thing is happening on the other mat, but he can’t bring himself to look over. Piandao advances on the blue tribe, his focus landing on the pair. 

“Let’s start over here! Katara, right?” Katara nods, and he continues. “What motivated the two of you to come out here today?”

“Sokka and I, we grew up watching the show. Applying, though...that was Sokka’s idea. When he was submitting his audition reel, he begged me to make one too, for fun. I did, and he spent the next week teasing, begging, and bothering me until I sent the tape in.”

Sokka feels his face flush red, and sends a _light_ jab to Katara’s shoulder with his elbow. 

“You’re welcome!”

Katara laughs before continuing. “I _am_ really glad he convinced me to do it, though. We’re both thrilled to be here!”

Piandao gives them both a smile, then shifts his attention to the red team to their right. Microphones and cameras focus on the second pair, and Sokka cranes his head to catch a better look.

“And over on the red tribe, we have Azula and Zuko! Azula, what brings the two of you here today?”

The girl— Azula, smiles, and it’s a cold, calculated thing. Sokka feels a shiver run down his spine.

“Zuzu and I haven’t had the chance to spend a lot of quality time together lately,” she simpers. It’s clear to Sokka that there’s a barb hidden somewhere in her words, but he can’t quite figure out who it’s aimed at. “I figured, well, why not bring him along while collecting my million dollars?”

The pair are regal in their bearing, although the brother (Zuzu? Zuko?) looks vaguely uncomfortable, as though he has a long list of things he’d like to do in life, and playing _Survivor_ doesn’t quite crack the top fifty. In front of Sokka, Katara stares openly with disgust. 

“Well, we’re sure to have—” Piandao begins.

“How is this fair, exactly?” A voice interrupts from the blue mat. Sokka whirls, staring at the guy at his side who is _still, somehow_ chewing on a piece of grass.

“What do you mean?” The words fly out of his mouth before he can even think about stopping them.

“The sibling pairs! That’s an advantage, right off the bat! Practically cheating, if you ask me.”

Sokka opens his mouth, about to fire back with, well, _something_ , but the brother from the red tribe beats him to it.

“I am _not_ a cheater. I came here to play this game with _honor,_ ” he practically shouts, looking as if someone had accused him of being a serial killer in his spare time. 

_Huh,_ Sokka thinks. _That came out of nowhere._

“Alright, everyone! Jet, right?” Piandao cuts in, looking at the guy who had interrupted. Jet nods, smirking slightly. “Well, I can promise you that family members playing _Survivor_ together is no certain advantage. In a few memorable cases, actually, we’ve had people vote out their own flesh and blood.”

“Anyways, a few parting gifts!” Piandao tosses each group a scroll of old-looking paper, and a bag of buffs. “Blue! You’ll be known as the Tui tribe! Red, you’re Agni! On each of your scrolls is a map to your new home. You’re gonna want to set up camp as soon as you can!”

————

_Switch to a drone shot of the beach, showing the two new tribes walking in opposite directions across the sand. Switch to a slow motion shot of the Agni tribe, with a bored-looking girl with glossy black hair in the foreground._

MAI (VOICEOVER): Maybe the next month won’t be as boring as I thought it would be.

_CUT TO COMMERCIAL._

————

_Half-body shot of Jet sitting on a rocky area outside of camp, the vague silhouette of Ember Island in the background. Blue subtitles read: “Jet: Freelance Political Organizer”._

PRODUCTION: So, how do you feel about your fellow tribemates?

JET (CONFESSIONAL): They seem to be good enough fighters, although I am worried about the amount of brawn on the other side. _(Shrugs.)_ We haven’t talked too much yet.

PR: Anyone in particular catching your eye?

JET (CON): Well, there is that Katara girl...

————

_Confessional shot of Aang, similarly posed on the beach outside of camp. Blue subtitles read: “Aang: Lifestyle Guru”._

AANG (CONFESSIONAL): Katara is the prettiest girl in the world. I mean— don’t get me wrong, everyone on the tribe seems super cool! But Katara…she’s something else.

_Cut to a shot of Aang staring at Katara in camp. She glances his way, and he trips, dropping the pile of firewood he’s collected._

————

_Confessional shot of Toph, lounging on a large boulder by the water. Blue subtitles read: “Toph: Professional Wrestler”._

TOPH (CONFESSIONAL): She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen! Every time I lay eyes on her, I want to cry! ( _Pauses, then grins. Waves hand in front of eyes.)_ How’s my Aang impression?

————

_This game couldn’t have gotten off to a better start!_ Aang thinks as he gathers armfuls of palm fronds. Their initial introductions had gone really well, even if things had seemed a little frosty between Sokka and the grass-chewing boy _._ Still, Aang is optimistic that they’ll be able to work things out amongst themselves. Plus, they have a lot of potential challenge-winning talent!

As he walks into the small clearing that production had designated as their camp area, he catches Katara’s eye.

_Oh Spirits, Katara._ To put it simply, she might be the most beautiful girl Aang’s ever seen. That’s not an exaggeration! (He promises!) He shoots a grin her way, and is met with a shy smile. _Score!_

While celebrating his victory, he bumps straight into Sokka, who is hard at work overseeing the construction of their shelter. 

“Jet, I _swear_ if you touch me again I’ll— Oh. Hey, Aang. Are those my palm fronds?” 

“Yep!”

“Awesome.” Sokka steps back for a moment, surveying his work. The shelter is already coming together, with all the main supports in place. Suki crouches at Sokka’s side, chopping up bamboo with a machete. Snapping out of his trance, he looks back at Aang. 

“On second thought, those will probably work better for roofing if you try and weave them together.”

Nodding his agreement, Aang leaves Sokka to his planning and flops down next to the beginnings of a firepit in the center of their camp. The area where a fire _should_ be is ringed by stones, with a few larger rocks circling it to use as chairs. Katara and Jet lean over a pile of kindling, trying desperately to coax a spark out of pieces of bamboo. Toph lounges against one of the larger chair-rocks, tossing a pebble in the air.

“Hey, Katara! Hi Jet!” The duo look up, startled.

“ _Spirits_ , you startled me!” Katara says.

“Oh! Sorry! Uh, how’s the fire going?”

“Not great, _obviously_ ,” Jet cuts in. “You’d think things would _want_ to catch fire in the stupid Fire Nation, but no dice.”

“It always looked so _easy_ on TV,” Katara laments.

Toph snorts from her place across the circle, still tossing rocks back and forth in her hands. 

“What are you laughing at?” Katara asks, fixing her gaze on the blind girl. “I don’t see _you_ helping!”

“I don’t think you want me playing with fire,” Toph says. “Besides, I already built the firepit!”

“There’s still a million other things to do! You can’t just—”

“Guys, guys! Let’s not fight on the first day!” Aang says, pleadingly. “Toph can help me with the palm fronds.”

Aang sees Katara take a deep, steadying breath. 

“That’s fine. I don’t mean to be snappy, I’ll just feel better when this fire gets lit and we can finally have some water.”

“Great!” Aang says with a grin. “Alright, Toph, you can take these and I’ll—”

“Who says I want to mess with those dumb leaves? I’m finding something _else_ to do.” 

————

_Drone shot of the island, starting at the Tui tribe beach. The camera moves up and away, until landing at the section of beach the Agni tribe has claimed._

PIANDAO (VOICEOVER): While things heat up at the Tui camp, the Agni tribe seems to have discovered the secret to military-like efficiency— a strong leader.

_Switch to camera within camp. Azula stands next to a roaring fire, directing her tribemates with sharp gestures as Zuko looks on with a long-suffering expression._

————

_Confessional shot of Chan, sitting by a stream. Red subtitles read: “Chan: Lifeguard”._

CHAN (CONFESSIONAL): Me and Ruon-Jian have really hit it off so far. Definitely allies. That Ty Lee girl is hot too. If we can win her over we’ll be solid.

PRODUCTION: What do you think about the others?

CHAN (CON): Azula is… way too intense. Don’t think I really want to hang with her. She and her brother just have this, like, vibe that is _so_ off, you know? Like, who do they think they are?

————

_Confessional shot of Azula, sitting on boulders that give the appearance of a throne. Red subtitles read: “Azula: Business Executive”._

PRODUCTION: Do you feel comfortable assuming a leadership role in your tribe?

AZULA (CONFESSIONAL): Do I feel _comfortable_ ? I was counting on it. ( _Azula smirks slightly._ ) I was born to lead. I don’t know if my _darling_ brother has told you, but we’re practically royalty.

————

_Confessional shot of Zuko, sitting by a small pool of water. Turtleducks are visible swimming in the background. Red subtitles read “Zuko: Barista”._

ZUKO (CONFESSIONAL): Did she really tell you that? Already? ( _Sighs. Zuko puts his head in his hands for a moment.)_ Why am I not surprised… 

PRODUCTION: Is it true?

ZUKO (CON): She and my father got on some genealogy website back when we were kids and _apparently_ traced our bloodline back to the old Fire Nation monarchy. Personally, I think they’re full of [CENSORED].

————

_Switch back to confessional shot of Azula._

AZULA (CONFESSIONAL): You might as well put “Crown Princess of the Fire Nation” down for that little job description thing you do. ( _Pauses._ ) What? It’s true… enough.

PRODUCTION: Isn’t Zuko older than you?

AZULA (CON): Semantics. ( _Waves hand._ ) Besides, Zuzu isn’t really a player in this little game anyways.

————

Zuko is almost 100% sure that the universe is out to get him. How else can he explain Azula’s surprise appearance at the Ember Island port earlier that morning, wearing red clothing and a calculating smile? 

_I’m living a nightmare_ , he thinks. _This was my one chance, and she’s here to take it from me. The first time I’ve had contact with her in_ three years _, and she’s_ here.

In camp, Zuko feels almost less than lucid, still reeling from the shock of seeing his sister in front of him. Watching Azula effortlessly take control of their tribe is both infuriating and irritatingly familiar.

_I don’t really know what else I expected,_ he chastises himself.

He thought playing _Survivor_ could be the answer to all of his problems. Right now, however, it seems like just more of the same.

“Brother!” Azula calls out from the other side of their rapidly-forming camp. “Come get water with me.”

“Fine,” Zuko says, letting his frustration drip into his voice as he trudges over to Azula’s side. She fixes him with an analytical look before walking off on the path that leads to their well. 

“So,” Azula says. “My strategy. Obviously, you’re my ally. I’ll call the shots, and I think I can get those girls on board. That’s an easy majority.”

“Why are you here?”

“I don’t have time for philosophical questions, brother,” she replies, skirting around an answer. “I’m offering you a straight shot to the merge, to the final four, even. All you have to do is _take it_.”

“No, why are you _here_ , playing _Survivor_? You’ve never once expressed interest in it before.”

“You don’t know what I like. How could you, when you’re living all the way across the world in Ba Sing Se, and I’m still in Caldera City? If anything, it’s _your_ fault that we lost touch.”

_Fresh scar tissue. A boat, rolling with the waves, spraying seawater on his legs. A red-hot iron. Fire. So much fire._

Each word from Azula’s mouth lands like a knife to Zuko’s ribs. He’s almost managed to forget her cruelty in their years apart, her uncanny ability to always hit him where it hurts.

“You know I didn’t want to leave! I’ve spent the last three years trying to find a way to get back!” Zuko yells.

_Wiping tea-sticky tables in the dark. “Borrowing” from the rich. Mountains and mountains of schoolwork._

“And _Survivor_ was your grand plan? That was the best way you could come up with in _three years_ to get a million dollars? From your pathetic performance, one might think you don’t even _want_ to come home.”

“What else was I supposed to do? I work in a tea shop, Azula, it’s not like—”

“You’re lucky that Father extended this challenge to you in the first place,” Azula says, cold as ice. “You’re just grasping at straws.”

_Don’t you think I know that?_

“Azula, please,” Zuko says, traces of desperation making his voice waver. “You don’t need this. Not like me. Just...why?”

“That’s simple,” she smiles. “I like to win.”

In that moment, Zuko learns what all his favorite plays meant about “seeing red”. He feels the anger run through him like a molten current, burning each and every limb. If he had some kind of way to make this fire within him become real, Azula’s perfect new outfit would’ve already been singed. Just as quickly, however, he feels his rage drain away, leaving only defeat behind.

“How did you know? How did you know I would be here?” he asks.

“Father has ears everywhere, dummy. Sozin Enterprises has investments in the entertainment industry,” Azula answers, like the answer should’ve been obvious. “Anyways, now that you’ve had your little tantrum, it’s time for strategy.”

“Azula, I—”

“If you join me now, I can get you all the way to the merge, to the endgame.” A smirk creeps onto her face. “And if you don’t…well, your little million dollar redemption story might just end at our first Tribal Council.”

————

_Cue timelapse of Ember Island sunrise. Subtitles read “Day 2”. Cut to drone shot of coastline. The camera flies over the beach until it reaches an area where the brush has been cleared back, making a square patch of sand surrounded by trees. Close up of two large poles— one painted blue, one painted red. Opposite the poles, about 30 feet away, is a strip of cloth that marks a finish line. Cut to Piandao._

PIANDAO: Come on in, guys!

_Aerial shot of the Agni and Tui tribes filing in. The two groups come to stand on mats to the side of the sand._

PIANDAO: I hope you all are ready to get to your first _Survivor_ challenge!

_Cheers and claps come from the castaways. On the Agni side, Chan wolf-whistles._

PIANDAO: This challenge is a simple one. One person from each tribe is going to hold onto that pole over there ( _gestures to pole_ ) as long as they can. On my go, two runners from the opposite tribe will run to the pole and try to pull them off. First team to pull their opponent back across that line ( _motions to starting line_ ) gets a point. We’ll start with three rounds. Any questions?

_Castaways from both tribes mutter to each other, but shake their heads to Piandao. He smiles, and continues._

PIANDAO: Wanna know what you’re playing for?

_Cheers from the castaways once again._

PIANDAO: A _Survivor_ lifeline— this massive fire-starting kit, complete with matches, flint, and all kinds of tinder. Let’s get to it!

_Cut to aerial view of challenge grounds. Players from both tribes are now in position._

PIANDAO: Alright! On the pole for Agni, we have Mai. Chasing for Tui, we have Sokka and Jet! On the pole for Tui, we have Toph! Chasing for Agni, we have Chan and Ruon-Jian! And….go!

_On both sides, the runners race to the poles._

PIANDAO: Both of these young ladies are refusing to budge!

_On the Tui side, Chan attempts to put Toph in a headlock. Ruon-Jian pries at her fingers. She looks unbothered, her arms and legs still firmly locked around the pole._

PIANDAO: Some dirty moves coming from Chan! Toph looking as solid as a rock over there!

CHAN: Pull _harder_ , dude! She’s like half our size!

RUON-JIAN: I _am_ pulling, man! She won’t [CENSORED] move!

PIANDAO: Oh! Looks like Sokka and Jet are making some progress for Tui!

_Close up of Mai’s face. Her eyes slightly widen in panic as Sokka successfully pries her fingers apart, and her arms are torn away from the pole._

PIANDAO: A big gain for Tui! Sokka and Jet have now separated Mai from the pole!

TY LEE: Come on, Mai! You can do it!

KATARA: Go Sokka!

_Amidst the yelling, Jet is able to unhook Mai’s legs from the pole. He and Sokka pull her to the finish line as quickly as they can. Close-up of Mai, covered in sand._

MAI: Ugh.

PIANDAO: That’s one point for Tui! We are now 1 and 0!

————

The next match brings them to a tie, after Suki is finally dragged across the finish line after a gruellingly long standoff by Mai and a girl dressed in pink. Sokka pats her on the shoulder as she walks back to their mat, brushing off some sand.

“Man, this challenge is brutal,” she says, wincing slightly. “I’m sorry I lost that one, guys.”

“I’m sorry you lost the point to those Fire Nation assholes too,” Jet mutters.

“That’s okay, Suki!” Aang’s cheery tone of voice overpowers Jet’s coldness. “We can still win this!”

Suki and Aang walk out to the starting line, and Katara starts to make her way to the pole. 

“You got this, Katara,” he calls out, trying to pour determination into his voice.

“Alright!” Piandao calls. “This is match point for both Tui and Agni!”

On the starting line, Aang bounces on the balls of his feet, while Suki shakes out her limbs. This time, they’ll be facing the pink girl, who has wrapped herself around the pole with a smile. Opposite Katara is the sibling pair from the Agni tribe— Azula and Zuko. Sokka had been far too distracted by the cameras on Day 1 to size them up, but now he fixes the pair with an analytical eye.

_They both look strong...Katara is going to be in for a challenge_ , he thinks. With a second glance, he finds his mind drifting away from strict analysis. _Well, they’re both attractive, that goes without saying. Something about Azula seems...unsettling, though._

Sokka’s eyes land on Zuko. _He’s much different from her. I can’t put my finger on it, but there’s something about him that’s just—_

“GO!” Piandao calls out, jolting Sokka back to the present moment. With a pounding heartbeat, he focuses back on the game. 

Suki and Aang have reached the pink girl—Ty Lee— and are pulling desperately at her arms. She must be far stronger than she appears, because their efforts so far seem to be for nothing. Sokka tears his gaze away from the red pole and focuses on the blue— on Katara. 

Zuko and Azula seem to be taking a much more aggressive approach than Aang and Suki. They quickly rip Katara’s hands away, and start in on restraining her legs, with brutal efficiency and coordination. After a few seconds of struggle, they have her overpowered.

“It looks like Agni is on the move! Azula and Zuko have Katara for the win!” Piandao cries.

Not one to go down without a fight, Katara twists desperately in the siblings’ hold, causing them to drop her back in the sand. Katara escapes quickly, but Azula and Zuko are back on her even quicker, attempting to secure her flailing limbs at all costs.

“It’s a fight in the sand!” Piandao yells. “Katara making some big moves here...will she be able to get away?”

“Come on, Katara!” Sokka shouts. 

The three players in the sand are a mess of twisting limbs, so much so that it’s difficult to discern what exactly is going on. Despite the confusion, however, Sokka follows his sister’s movements like his life depends upon it.

It’s because of that sharp focus that Sokka is able to see the exact moment that Zuko hits her in the head.

Zuko’s elbow flies up and catches Katara straight in the nose, blood gushing from the wound only seconds later.

“KATARA!” Sokka yells desperately.

“It looks like things are getting heated over here,” Piandao says. “Wait, Agni is on the move again!”

Azula and Zuko take advantage of the confusion to pull Katara as quickly as they can towards the finish line. Moments later, they succeed, and the challenge is over as quickly as it had begun.

Katara rights herself, blood and sand staining her blue clothing. She holds herself with dignity, even as her injury is recorded for the world to see. Not even two yards away, Zuko and Azula are getting patted on the back by their tribe.

Sokka’s blood _boils_ as he watches them celebrate.

_What was I thinking earlier? He’s not different at all! The two of them are cold-blooded and vicious to the core._

Sokka had always intended on playing a strategic game, trying to avoid the emotionally driven mistakes that had caused so many great players to fall short of the million dollar prize. As he stands in the sand fuming, he’s not sure if that plan will hold up anymore.

_I know I always said that winning was my top priority, but I don’t think I would mind losing, as long as I get to take those two down with me._

————

_Confessional shot of Ruon-Jian, leaning against a palm tree. Red subtitles read “Ruon-Jian: Surfing Instructor”._

RUON-JIAN (CONFESSIONAL): Dude, we like, totally crushed them! _(Pauses to adjust hair.)_ Me and my buddy Chan are _so_ on our way to winning this!

————

_Confessional shot of Ty Lee, sitting cross-legged atop a precarious-looking rock formation. Red subtitles read “Ty Lee: Professional Acrobat”._

TY LEE (CONFESSIONAL): That was so fun! We won, _and_ got to see some of the cute guys on the other side! Although, we don’t even really need the fire-starting kit… _(Pauses.)_ Azula’s just so good at starting fires already! I’m glad we won, though. She seems so much happier!

————

_Confessional shot of Toph, flopped lazily on the ground by a boulder. Blue subtitles read “Toph: Professional Wrestler.”_

TOPH (CONFESSIONAL): Okay, so, we lost. _(Shrugs.)_ Big deal. These blockheads can light a fire without that fancy fire-starting kit. 

PRODUCTION: You don’t seem too upset about all this.

TOPH (CON): Eh, I mean, it sucks to lose. I’m not too torn up about it though, since I got to show everyone what I can do. We might’ve lost as a tribe, but _I_ won my match. I better not catch anyone underestimating me, or acting like I’m too fragile to function from here on out.

————

_Confessional shot of Katara, sitting on the sand, within arm’s reach of the water. Blue subtitles read “Katara: Medical Student”._

KATARA (CONFESSIONAL): That challenge wasn’t fun. I’m not too hurt, but it was kind of scary to see how some people are playing this game. It felt...ruthless. Way too ruthless. Honestly, I’m kind of hoping that it’s one of them that goes home tonight. Most of all, it’s weird to see Sokka like this… I think he might be more upset about the whole getting hurt thing than I am. 

————

“And that’s Suki with the THIRD buoy for Tui! We are now 3 to 1!” Piandao yells.

Even though their first immunity challenge isn’t over yet, Sokka feels confident that they’ll win.

_The hardest part is already over! This is where we stand to pick up the most ground._

Back on the beach, Toph had proved to be a knot-untying prodigy, as she had quickly pulled ahead of her Agni counterpart, Zuko. Sokka’s not going to lie— it had felt _good_ to watch Zuko flounder and fall behind. 

Because of the lead Toph had given them, the tribe had been able to fly through the floating aquatic obstacle course, and had made it to their floating diving platform just as the Agni tribe had started their course.

They’re on the final stage now— retrieving five buoys tied to an underwater pole. With three already in their basket, Sokka feels like gloating. 

_No, not yet. I have to hold it in. Just until we finish._

“It’s Katara in the water for Tui! Here comes Chan with Agni’s second buoy!” Piandao announces.

Sokka readies himself for a dive. He’s going to be the one to win, the one to land the final blow against those Fire Nation assholes.

The second that Katara is above water, buoy in hand, he’s off. The salt water stings his eyes for a moment, but he pushes through, victory on his mind. In a matter of moments, he swims to the very bottom of the pole, and fumbles with the pin holding the buoy in place. It releases, and Sokka’s heart soars.

As his head breaks the surface of the waves, he’s met with cheers and whoops from his tribe. Strong arms pull him onto the platform, and he throws the last buoy in their basket.

“That’s five! Tui wins immunity!” Piandao calls out.

Sokka makes eye contact with Zuko.

_Take that, asshole_ , he thinks.

————

Zuko hasn’t been this scared for his life since… well, a certain incident a few years back that he’d _really_ rather not think back on. Even though his life had literally been in danger then, seeing Azula rage at the tribe after losing their first immunity challenge is definitely a close second. 

“Zuko, you got beat in untying knots by a _blind girl_. Care to explain how that happened?” She asks, voice laden with poorly-restrained anger.

Zuko keeps silent. He may have spent some time away from home, but he does know that the only way to emerge relatively unscathed from one of Azula’s rants is to simply let her run her course.

_I mean, you don’t need to_ see _to untie knots, anyways._

“And _you,_ ” Azula says, rounding on Chan. “Your performance was even worse than my idiot brother’s.”

“Come on, those two were Water Tribe! Of course they were going to beat us in a swimming race!” Chan complains, clearly ignorant of the danger he’s in.

_Rest in peace_ , Zuko thinks. 

“You. Are. A. Lifeguard,” Azula seethes. “Obviously a ridiculously incompetent one, however.”

“I don’t think you know who you’re talking to—”

“No, I think it’s _you_ who doesn’t understand the situation here. When we get back to the mainland, I’ll be a million dollars richer, and you will be out of a job,” Azula retorts. 

She sweeps her gaze around the circle of players, scanning for any more signs of dissent. With a sniff, she crosses her arms, and steps away from the group.

“Zuzu, come walk me to the well,” she calls.

“Azula, I—”

“We’re going now.”

Zuko walks after his sister on leaden limbs, red blooming on his cheeks with the feeling of eyes on him. Azula doesn’t speak until they’re deep into the overgrown brush.

“So, here’s what we’re going to do tonight,” Azula says. “I’m tired of Chan, so he’s going to be voted out tonight.”

“You’re not even going to ask me what I want to do?” Zuko replies.

“I told you the other day how this was going to go, brother,” she sighs. “I call the shots, and you don’t go home. Got it?”

_This is_ so _not how I wanted to do this. I should’ve been here alone, playing_ my _game. At this rate, I’ll never be able to make it to the end._

“Fine. Whatever.”

“Good. So Chan is going home. Ty Lee and Mai will vote with us.”

“I get that Chan’s annoying, but shouldn’t we keep him around for physical strength?” Zuko asks. 

“He proved just how little value he has in the challenge today. Besides, Ruon-Jian follows him around like a little puppy. He’s gone.”

As they walk back from the well, Zuko can’t stop replaying his last few conversations with Azula over in his head.

_She’s keeping me safe as long as I’m useful to her… but how long will that last?_

————

_Timelapse of the sun setting over the water. Wide shot of the Agni tribe walking away from their campsite in the growing darkness. Cut to drone shot of the Agni tribe walking across the beach in a single-file line. Cut to aerial shot of Agni tribe walking up a path lit by torches to Tribal Council._

_Various shots of the Tribal Council set. The area has been staged to resemble an ancient Fire Nation temple, partially in ruins and overgrown by vines. Subtitles read “Tribal Council: Night 3”._

_Cut to shot of Piandao standing opposite a fire pit. On the other side of the firepit are six stools._

PIANDAO: Come on in, guys!

_All six Agni players enter the shot._

PIANDAO: Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch and approach the flame. Dip it in and get fire. This is part of the ritual at Tribal Council, because in this game, fire represents your life; when your fire's gone, so are you.

_The players all take turns lighting their torches. Each player stands their torch up behind a stool and sits down._

PIANDAO: So, you guys seemed like you really had it together for the first few days. Azula, what do you think happened at the immunity challenge?

AZULA: Well, we didn’t lose for a lack of strategy. Some members of our group simply let the ball drop.

CHAN: You know, that’s really unfair.

AZULA: I didn’t say anything about you.

CHAN: We all know what you meant. _(To Piandao.)_ You know, this one’s like fire and ice. She acts all cool and collected, but underneath, she’s a fiery [REDACTED].

_Azula smirks, and shrugs her shoulders._

PIANDAO: So, I take it that Azula is a controversial figure around camp. Ty Lee, what have your experiences with her been like?

TY LEE: Aw, Azula’s just really competitive. We’ve only known each other for a few days, but I’m sure that we’ll be great friends!

PIANDAO: Zuko, how has playing _Survivor_ with your sister been?

_Cut to Zuko, who looks a bit panicked._

ZUKO: Uh, well, it’s been interesting, to say the least. We’ve been living pretty far away from each other for a while, so I think we’re still getting used to being in close proximity to each other again. 

PIANDAO: Gotcha. With that, it is time to vote! Mai, you’re up.

_Mai stands and walks to the voting booth, which is decorated to look like an overgrown shrine. She picks up an ornate pen, and writes a name, which the camera cannot see. Cut to shot of Azula in the voting booth._

AZULA: I don’t think it’s a secret that I want you gone.

_She holds up a vote that reads “Chan”. Azula folds the vote and places it in the voting urn. Cut to similar shots of Zuko and Chan writing votes, which the camera cannot see. Cut to shot of Piandao._

PIANDAO: I’ll go tally the votes. 

_Wide shot of the Agni tribe. Azula and Mai look perfectly calm, as does Chan. Zuko bounces his knee slightly. Ty Lee leans over to whisper something into Mai’s ear._

PIANDAO: Once the votes are read, the decision is final—the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

PIANDAO: 1st vote…Azula.

_Close-up of Azula, who looks unbothered. Piandao pulls out the next vote._

PIANDAO: Chan.

_Close-up of Chan, who suddenly looks alarmed._

PIANDAO: Azula. That’s two votes Azula, one vote Chan.

AZULA: Just as I expected. _(Examines her nails.)_

PIANDAO: Next vote… Chan. We’re now tied.

_Piandao pulls the next vote out of the urn._

PIANDAO: Chan. That’s three votes Chan, two votes Azula.

_Chan looks around, panicked. He sets his eyes on Azula._

CHAN: Is this about the challenge? You know, your brother [REDACTED] up too!

AZULA: _(Shrugs.)_ I do things for lots of different reasons. I don’t expect you to understand.

PIANDAO: The first person voted out of _Survivor: Ember Island_ — Chan. That’s four votes, that’s enough. You need to bring me your torch. 

_Piandao holds open a vote that says “Chan”. Chan approaches Piandao, and sets his torch into a hole in the ground. Piandao holds up a torch snuffer shaped like a dragon’s head._

PIANDAO: Chan, the tribe has spoken. _(Snuffs out torch.)_ It’s time for you to go.

_Chan turns back to look at the tribe._

CHAN: You’re all making a big mistake, getting rid of me. _(Points to Azula.)_ She’s insane. I hope you all know who you’re allied with.

_Chan turns around, and walks out of the Tribal Council area, as the others watch him leave. The camera stays on Chan until he turns the corner and is out of sight._

PIANDAO: Well, our first Tribal of the season was just as fiery as I would expect from the Agni tribe. Hopefully, this elimination will give you all what you need to get into gear for your next challenge. _(Pauses.)_ Grab your torches, and head back to camp. Good night.

_Aerial shot of the Tribal Council set. The Agni tribe files out, lit torches visible from above. Cue theme music. Cut to Survivor: Ember Island logo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really really really hope that there's an audience for this....please let me know what you think!!!! @ all my survivor fans out there: let's be friends?
> 
> reward challenge: [Kicking and Screaming](https://youtu.be/Zcb6j2OU8yw?t=199)
> 
> \-----general survivor game summary below (not necessary to read!!!)-----
> 
> here’s a brief rundown of the rules of Survivor for those of you who have never watched the show (you don’t need to have seen it to enjoy the story!). i’m not going to introduce any major Survivor game twists (ex. Redemption Island, Edge of Extinction, idols), so this will play out like a very basic season. i’ve taken a few liberties with player numbers and game length, but everything else should be fairly faithful.
> 
> players (also called castaways or survivors) are initially divided into two or more equal groups, called tribes (two for our purposes!) these tribes are usually named after significant places, concepts, people, or deities of the place the season takes place in. the players will be living on a remote island for 30 days, building their own shelters and finding their own food, with only the bare essentials provided to get them started. in the first phase of the game, the two tribes compete against each other in various challenges, which can be mental, physical, or both. if a tribe wins a challenge, they can receive a reward (food, comfort, survival gear, etc.), immunity, or both. the tribe that does not win immunity must go to Tribal Council, where they MUST vote out a member of their tribe. eliminated players exit the game, and have no further impact on gameplay. there is (in almost every case) an elimination in every episode. at any point during phase 1, tribe swaps may happen. this essentially shuffles players around, placing them onto new tribes. 
> 
> this continues until the game enters phase two. when the two tribes are depleted, they will merge into one combined tribe, and live together at the same camp. this phase lasts until the end of the game. from this point onward, reward and immunity challenges are played on an individual basis, and are won individually. the whole merged tribe goes to Tribal Council in every episode, and ONLY the player who won individual immunity is safe from being voted out. eliminations continue until the tribe only consists of 2 or 3 players. players who are voted out in phase 2 exit the game, but join the jury. the jury is present at each tribal council for the merged tribe. the jury of eliminated players ultimately decides who of the final 2 or 3 will receive the million dollar prize.


End file.
